Configuration file
Please notice For the moment this page just holds a server configuration example posted by an anonymous user time ago. It has not been reviewed extensively yet! Also, maybe it may be moved somewhere under Configuration examples and this generic "configuration file" page may be used instead to describe how to manage configuration files... In the meanwhile, you can find a sort of "more official" server configuration example in Servers#Server config example. Of course, if you are setting up your first OpenArena servers, don't miss Server, Manual/Multiplayer, Manual/Multiplayer/Advanced, Manual/Automatic downloading pages. Configuration File For Server //Example config, tweak on your server to suit your needs. sets _Info "SERVER INFO" sets _Admin "ADMIN NAME" seta g_warningExpire "300" seta g_maxWarnings "3" seta g_publicAdminMessages "1" seta g_specChat "0" seta g_adminMaxBan "2w" seta g_adminTempBan "2m" seta g_adminNameProtect "1" seta g_adminParseSay "1" seta g_adminLog "admin.log" seta g_admin "admin.dat" seta g_floodMinTime "1200" seta g_floodMaxDemerits "5000" seta g_catchup "0" seta g_lms_mode "0" seta g_runes "0" seta g_awardpushing "1" seta g_lagLightning "1" seta g_truePing "1" seta g_delagHitscan "1" seta pmove_float "1" seta pmove_msec "11" seta pmove_fixed "0" seta g_voteMinFraglimit "0" seta g_voteMaxFraglimit "20" seta g_voteMinTimelimit "0" seta g_voteMaxTimelimit "15" seta g_voteGametypes "/0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/" seta g_voteNames "/kick/clientkick/map_restart/map/timelimit/fraglimit/" seta g_allowVote "1" seta g_filterBan "1" seta g_banIPs "" seta g_logsync "0" seta g_log "server.log" seta g_doWarmup "1" seta g_warmup "10" seta g_teamForceBalance "0" seta g_teamAutoJoin "0" seta g_friendlyFire "0" seta videoflags "1" seta g_maxGameClients "10" seta cm_playerCurveClip "1" seta net_socksPassword "" seta net_socksUsername "" seta net_socksPort "1080" seta net_socksServer "" seta net_socksEnabled "0" seta net_mcast6iface "" seta net_mcast6addr "ff04::696f:7175:616b:6533" //What is this? seta net_enabled "1" seta sv_banFile "serverbans.dat" seta sv_lanForceRate "1" seta sv_master5 "" seta sv_master4 "" seta sv_master3 "" seta sv_master2 "" seta sv_dlURL "" seta sv_allowDownload "1" seta sv_fps "25" seta sv_floodProtect "1" seta sv_maxPing "1000" seta sv_minPing "0" seta sv_maxRate "50000" seta sv_minRate "0" seta sv_maxclients 20 seta sv_hostname "CITA320" //SET YOUR OWN SERVER NAME seta sv_pure "0" //Passwords seta sv_privateClients 8 //seta sv_privatepassword "password" //seta g_needpass 1 //seta g_password "password" seta rconPassword "password" //SET A DIFFERENT REMOTE CONSOLE PASSWORD!!!!!! seta g_motd "CREATE A MESSAGE OF THE DAY" seta sv_voip "1" seta timelimit "10" seta fraglimit "13" seta dmflags "0" seta vm_ui "2" seta vm_game "2" seta vm_cgame "2" seta g_gametype 4 //Map cycle set d1 "map ps9ctf; set nextmap vstr d2" set d2 "map ctf_inyard; set nextmap vstr d3" set d3 "map ps37ctf; set g_gravity 790; set nextmap vstr d4" set d4 "map oasago2; set nextmap vstr d5" set d5 "map pul1ctf; set nextmap vstr d6" set d6 "map ps9ctf; set nextmap vstr d7" set d7 "map oa_spirit3; set nextmap vstr d8" set d8 "map ps37ctf; set g_gravity 790; set nextmap vstr d9" set d9 "map oasago2; set nextmap vstr d10" set d10 "map pul1ctf; set nextmap vstr d11" set d11 "map ps9ctf; set nextmap vstr d12" set d12 "map ctf_gate1; set nextmap vstr d13" set d13 "map ps37ctf; set g_gravity 790; set nextmap vstr d14" set d14 "map oasago2; set nextmap vstr d15" set d15 "map pul1ctf; set nextmap vstr d1" set nextmap "vstr d1"